


一夜

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: （lay睿番外篇）





	一夜

【一夜】番外篇  
（lay+睿）  
※接→【酒吧】+【谈恋爱】系列

真要命。  
Lay真的不知道，庄睿还有这么的一面。  
他们都心情好，喝开了，喝了多少，两人都记不清了。  
桌子上面堆满大大小小的酒瓶，原本坐在他对面的庄睿不知道什么时候坐在他旁边，人儿喝得醉醺醺的，双颊发红发烫，眼睛懵懵红红的，软黏黏地勾着他的手臂，整个人靠了过来，用脑袋蹭着的脖子。  
“庄总。”  
Lay还算清醒，一手抱着庄睿的肩膀以防他坐不稳掉了下去，却下意识躲开了小猫咪的脑袋蹭蹭，轻声细语的叫了一声今天才刚见面的合作伙伴。  
“别喝了，你喝多了。”  
“……没有。”见人躲开，庄睿不乐意了，松开手臂软软地抱着Lay的腰才满意，轻笑两声，嘴角弯起漂亮的曲线，“没醉……”  
“好，没醉，我先送你回家吧。”  
小猫咪喝醉了粘人得很，Lay轻叹了口气，捏了一下对方柔软的脸颊，一边扶着人抽出手机叫来了司机，准备先把人接回庄府。  
“Lay。”  
庄睿轻轻喊了一声，依旧黏着人家，身体热得隔着西装都能感受到他的体温，淡淡香香的体香混了点酒气，芳香醉人。  
“Lay，你人真好……”人儿醉酒后为身体添加了一丝情欲，双手不听话地抚摸着Lay的胸膛，动作很轻很轻，这样反而撩得人更加敏感，轻轻地勾着他的西装外套，伸到衬衫里头，寻找着里面的凸点，用指腹轻轻地戳着。  
“庄睿。”  
应该是酒精作祟，被人这么一撩，原本把持力挺高、怎么撩都撩不动的钢铁直男Lay，身体竟慢慢燥热起来，心急如焚念出了人儿的名字，一手抓住人儿乱摸的手，阻止了对方撩人性欲的动作。  
“乖，别闹。”  
再闹下去，你会后悔。  
要命，真要命。  
“我没闹。”  
庄睿嘻嘻笑了笑，确实是醉了，没有挣脱被抓住的右手，反而昂起了脑袋，在Lay的脖子上舔舐着，然后缓缓吸了一口。  
Lay觉得情况越来越不妙，呼吸也开始急促起来，庄睿原本就长得好看，笑起来比烈酒还醉人，这样软绵绵又容易推到的人对他做出了勾引的举动，软软的舌头一下一下地舔着他的脖子，然后靠了上来，吻住他的唇。  
他原本就有点按捺不住，下体渐渐膨胀，庄睿看见了，歪了歪头有点迷惘，伸手去抚摸下面的帐篷，嘴里念着‘这是什么东西呀？’，然后隔着裤子缓慢地揉搓着，昂起头，继续吻着男人的唇瓣。  
好吧，是你先玩火的。  
Lay没有阻止人儿的动作，一把压住庄睿的后脑勺，情不自禁地伸出舌头，入侵人儿的口腔里，人儿好像被吓了一跳，又很快的回应着男人的舌吻，支支吾吾的呻吟着。  
“你单身吗？”  
Lay松开了吻，微喘着气，早已被人撩得欲火焚身，恨不得想要就地人给吃了。  
庄睿被吻得有点昏，眼睛铺满水色和情欲，诱人得很，可能听不清楚Lay说了什么，呆呆地用上目线看着男人。  
“你是单身吗？”  
重复一遍问题，Lay俯下身再次轻啄一口人儿，庄睿唔了一下，总算听见了问题，眼角湿湿的，乖乖地点点头，重新搂住男人的腰，躺在他胸前啧啧啧地傻笑着。  
确认人儿单身后，Lay一边把人抱起，离开了酒馆，上了轿车，直接把人载回宅子里。  
动作，一气呵成。  
………………  
………………  
一回到家，Lay早就失控了。  
人儿在车上一直有的没的挑逗着他，靠在胸前解开他的西装，隔着衣服吸吮舔舐着他的乳头，把衬衫都渍得湿了一圈，挺立在水圈中露了出来。  
小手使坏地撸着他的巨大，悄悄地解开皮带，没有脱掉裤子，就这样伸进内裤里面，时而抓紧，时而放松揉搓，差点让Lay直接把司机赶下车，在车上把他给肏了。  
推开卧室的房门，Lay把人放在床上，跨腿就骑了上去。  
他没有想到，他会和刚见面的人发生性行为。  
而且还是自动送上门来的小猫咪。  
商业贿赂。  
对。  
做了，商业贿赂就间接成立了。  
虽然他早已决定和庄氏集团合作，他也不想让别人误会他们是靠上床而同意合股的。  
他已经预算到了，如果做了，庄睿以后会很痛苦。  
庄睿软绵绵地躺在床上，扭了扭身体后撑起来，吻住了Lay的唇瓣，主动伸出舌头，成功把Lay最后一根理智线活活扯断了。  
他们的衣服是怎么脱光的，没有人记得。  
庄睿发起情来妖艳得很，光着身子用脚勾着他的腰，胸前粉红的肤色上两颗红点立在上面，因喘气而起伏，这样的极品尤物被人压在身下，是男人都会把持不住。  
Lay不知道，人儿这副模样，以后会便宜了哪个男人，哪个男人又会这么有福得到此宝贝。  
打开人儿的双腿，除了勃得红肿的性器，后穴早已湿透了不少，晶莹剔透的淫水从里面冒了出来，庄睿醉着酒，不害羞，也不催促，只是乖乖地躺在床上缓缓喘着气，感觉已经有点疲累了，什么也不想管。  
Lay把手指伸进去搅弄一番，发出啧啧水声，人儿哼唧一声，有点不乐意了，推着他的肩膀，红着眼角直喊疼，然后又放下手臂，抓紧被单，咬着下唇不出声。  
匆匆忙忙做了扩张，Lay早已忍受不了，抬起人儿的腿放在肩膀上，用手扶着膨胀的巨大，一点一点塞了进去，挤出了淫水。  
才进了一小部分，庄睿突然就疼得弓起了身体，捏着男人的肩膀，喊不出声，咬牙切齿，额头上冒出了明显不是情欲高涨时憋出来的密汗。  
“……忍耐一下。”  
Lay稍微安慰人儿，一边撸着他的肉棒，想帮他分散注意力，再次慢慢把巨大推了进去，还没到顶呢，庄睿就开始被疼得酒醒了一点，用脚踢着他的肩膀，身体疼得颤抖，就连肉棒上的摩擦都感觉不了，全身麻木，疼得他偏头痛都犯了。  
“疼……不要了，出去、不要了……”  
庄睿哭着求饶，捏着人的双手都开始无力，收回手放到他的太阳穴上，头抽筋般的疼，后穴也撕裂般的疼。  
“把人撩出火来了，现在说不要？”  
Lay重新压到人儿的身上，伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇瓣，然后进入口腔和里面的柔软缠绵半晌，庄睿就连舌头都在颤抖，无力，任由男人引导摆弄着。  
“庄睿，这不合适。”  
语毕，Lay趁人不注意，用力把整根肉棒都插了进去，庄睿疼得大喊一声，然后就是极速地喘气，身体顿时瘫软下来，眼泪糊了他一脸，嘴唇都疼得变成了白色。  
“不行……疼、我不行……”  
庄睿用着最后的力气苦苦哀求着，轻拍着男人的胸膛，Lay此刻却因为穴口的收缩和窄小把巨大吸得紧，舒服得有点失去理智，下意识先抽插了几下，每一下都换来了人儿痛彻心扉的喊叫声。  
他抽插一次，庄睿就疼得大喊一次。  
“嗯、不行……真的不行……”  
庄睿全身疼得失去了意识，脑袋更是剧痛，抽得他神经都快要被扯断了，随着视线越来越模糊，脑袋啪的一声，让他彻底昏厥了过去。  
Lay见状，不动了，他全身还很燥热，东西也还在体内，用手抚摸着人儿的脸庞，没有了先前情欲上头时的灼热，体温降得快，还冒着汗的肌肤却冰凉得很，手脚都一样冰凉。  
不行。  
这人儿身体太虚了。  
继续强行做下去，人儿身体会吃不消。  
会受伤，严重点，身体可能还会落下后患。  
Lay无奈叹了口气，俯下身吻了吻昏过去的人儿，然后小心翼翼地抽了出来，人儿又哼唧一声，皱着眉头，紧闭的眼角边流下了眼泪。  
Lay被人撩得，下体还肿大着呢。  
没辙，去浴室吧。  
………………  
………………  
庄睿醒来的时候，Lay穿着浴袍，坐在书桌上看着他的计划书。  
身体已经被清洗干净，他的后腰还被人贴了个膏药，无法否认的是，他全身真的是疼，头也还在疼。  
彻底酒醒后，庄睿不太清楚昨晚折腾到多久，连细节也记不清了，唯一确定，就是他俩做过了。  
结果还是做了。  
庄睿有点心灰意冷，侧躺回在床上，裹着被子，很累，很疼，很酸，整个人都累瘫了，身体也是，心也是，累得他不想动了。  
察觉到人儿已经醒了过来，Lay放下报告书后走了过来，抚摸一下人儿的脸颊，庄睿没拒绝也没甩开，因为他实在是累，只是静静闭上眼睛，闭目养神。  
“庄睿。”  
Lay叫了叫人儿的名字，庄睿敷衍地应一声，依旧眯着眼睛，没再回应。  
“试一试处对象吗？”  
“……免了。”  
庄睿总算开口说话了，虽然依旧还是关着眼睛。  
“一夜情罢了……”  
Lay听罢，轻笑一声，觉得有理，再次抚了人儿的刘海，意味深长地轻声说着。

“以后，别再外面喝酒了，危险。”

【end】  
人儿醉酒后为身体添加了一丝情欲，双手不听话地抚摸着Lay的胸膛，动作很轻很轻，这样反而撩得人更加敏感，轻轻地勾着他的西装外套，伸到衬衫里头，寻找着里面的凸点，用指腹轻轻地戳着。  
“庄睿。”  
应该是酒精作祟，被人这么一撩，原本把持力挺高、怎么撩都撩不动的钢铁直男Lay，身体竟慢慢燥热起来，心急如焚念出了人儿的名字，一手抓住人儿乱摸的手，阻止了对方撩人性欲的动作。  
“乖，别闹。”  
再闹下去，你会后悔。  
要命，真要命。  
“我没闹。”  
庄睿嘻嘻笑了笑，确实是醉了，没有挣脱被抓住的右手，反而昂起了脑袋，在Lay的脖子上舔舐着，然后缓缓吸了一口。


End file.
